


Conexión del destino

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AU, M/M, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Tras el secuestro de su primogénito para Haruka el hallar a su amado hijo era lo más importante. Mas cuando le encuentre Haruka podría darse cuenta de que el destino de su hijo parece haberse decidido gracias a la bendición de los dioses.





	Conexión del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo sin pasar por este fandom, ah.  
> Un corto escrito KaZe desde el punto de vista de papi suegro Haruka. (?  
> Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

El nimio pero creciente gruñido por parte de aquel pequeño cachorro de lobo blanco y la manera en la cual todo su cuerpo se tensaba como preparándose para un ataque fueron el indicativo para Haruka de una advertencia. Sin embargo aquel hombre de ojos borgoña ignoró esto, sonriendo con suavidad al agazaparse aún más dentro de la estrecha cueva, sin importarle ensuciar sus elegantes ropajes vinotinto y aquella larga capa con detalles en hilo de oro la cual le distinguía como rey. Su única preocupación yacía en cómo los blancos colmillos del cachorro se iban mostrando y cómo aquellos ojos los cuales parecían variar del gris al amatista se mostraban furiosos, pero más allá de ello, Haruka podía ver el temor que revoloteaba en el fondo de estos. Sin embargo su principal preocupación no era aquel furioso cachorrillo sino el chiquillo de no más de seis años y cabello castaño el cual yacía dormido en el fondo de la cueva ajeno a todo, y del cual aquel cachorro le alejaba.

Siguió avanzando, en pos de llegar más cerca del chiquillo, de lograr alcanzar a su hijo, acercando una mano hacia aquel cachorro quien gruñó con más fuerza, con aquel infantil tono de todos los cachorros enfadados que aún les falta mucho por alcanzar la máxima potencia de su naturaleza. Repentinamente el lobo lanzó un mordisco el cual Haruka evitó alejando su mano con rapidez.

—Tranquilo. No te haré daño. Ni a ti ni a él —dijo con suavidad alternando su mirada entre el lobo y su hijo.

—¿Papá? —pronunció repentinamente una voz infantil y ligeramente adormilada.  
Haruka vio cómo su hijo se había despertado, sus ojos borgoña tan parecidos a los suyos intentando ver entre la penumbra del escondrijo y los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban desde la entrada.

—¡Papá! —repitió esta vez con emoción y Haruka sonrió al saber que Kaname le había reconocido—. No, Zero, él no. Él es mi papá. No me hará daño —dijo tomando al cachorrillo entre sus pequeños brazos, susurrándole y acariciándole con suavidad mientras el cachorro se tranquilizaba, dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia a Haruka, una mirada en la cual una intelencia que iba más allá de cualquier inteligencia animal refulgió.

Haruka observó con curiosidad y fascinación cómo ante el toque de Kaname, ante su voz y ante su cercanía aquel lobo se iba tornando dócil. Y ante esto sus ojos brillaron con comprensión y una tenue sonrisa delineó sus labios.

—Papá, fue Zero quien me ayudó cuando escapé de esos hombres —dijo Kaname sin dejar de mimar al cachorro, y ante estas palabras cierta ira y dolor se agitaron en él al rememorar aquellos hombres que habían raptado a su hijo mientras este paseaba con su tutor por los linderos del bosque real. Sin embargo aquellos hombres habían sido capturados y ejecutados, y finamente había encontrado a su amado primogénito. Su hijo ahora estaba a salvo.

—Cuando escapé tenía mucho miedo —siguió explicando Kaname con el cachorro entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en el hocico de este, gesto ante el cual el lobo pareció derretirse de placer, lamiendo en respuesta la arrebolada mejilla del chiquillo haciendo reír a Kaname—. Me perdí en el bosque... Era de noche y tenía hambre y frío, y solo quería regresar contigo y con mamá, pero Zero me encontró y desde entonces me ha cuidado y ayudado.

»Papá... quiero a Zero mucho... Zero puede venir con nosotros, ¿verdad? No quiero dejarlo... —dijo con suma pena en aquel infantil y tierno rostro mientras estrechaba al cachorro contra sí.

Haruka sonrió acercándose a su hijo y acariciando los cabellos de este.

—Sí, Zero puede venir con nosotros. Y estoy seguro de que ahora en adelante siempre estará contigo —dijo suavemente y con una cálida expresión—. Pero por ahora debemos salir de aquí y regresar a casa. Tu madre espera por ti.  
Ante aquellas palabras Kaname asintió, depositando al cachorro en el suelo para acto seguido seguir a su padre hacia la salida, con el lobo siguiéndole pegado a él.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada y al salir de la pequeña y estrecha cueva que parecía más un escondrijo, tanto padre e hijo estrecharon los ojos ante la fuerte luz del sol.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó un noble rubio de mirada esmeralda quien surgió presuroso de entre la docena de guardias reales que habían estado custodiando, esperando la salida de la cueva de su rey—. Es una alegría ver que está bien y que el príncipe está a salvo —dijo con alivio y una sincera sonrisa.

—Así es Takuma. Y todo gracias al pequeño compañero de mi hijo —dijo Haruka a su leal consejero con una leve sonrisa.

Ante este comentario Takuma enarcó una ceja extrañado para luego inquirir en el pequeño lobo a un lado del príncipe.

—¿Un lobo? ¿Un lobo será la nueva mascota del príncipe? —musitó pareciendo preocupado por la elección del tipo de mascota y la seguridad del príncipe.

—¡Zero no es una mascota! —protestó Kaname haciendo un mohín secundado por un gruñido por parte del cachorro.

Takuma escuchó a Haruka reír suavemente, mas antes de que pudiera replicar algo para apaciguar la molestia del príncipe el cachorro sufrió una transformación que dejó a todos perplejos excepto a Kaname y a Haruka cada uno por sus propias razones.

Ante ellos ya no había un pequeño lobo blanco sino un chiquillo de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kaname, cuya desnuda piel se mostraba pálida. Pero no era solo esto lo que causaba aquella profunda impresión en la mayoría de los presentes. Lo que les había impresionado principalmente era aquella peculiar coloración de ojos y cabellos del pequeño. Aquel tono era la indudable prueba de su relación con la deidad del bosque. Aquel chiquillo era descendiente de una poderosa deidad.

—No soy una mascota —gruñó Zero al rubio y Takuma balbuceó sin saber qué decir, totalmente perplejo ante la situación al igual que la mayoría de los guardias.

—No, Zero no es una mascota —afirmó Haruka complacido extendiendo una manta hacia Kaname quien la tomó cubriendo a Zero y entrelazando sus manos con el chiquillo a la vez que recargaba su frente contra la frente de este—. Es el compañero de Kaname. Su único compañero —dijo sintiendo una gran calidez en su interior al contemplar a su hijo y a aquel chiquillo.

Realmente nunca esperó que su hijo encontrará a su compañero a tan temprana edad. Sin embargo el destino tiene misteriosas maneras de obrar, y al verles juntos, percibir aquel amor que emanaba entre ambos tenía la certeza de que su hijo era afortunado. Había recibido una bendición por parte de los dioses la cual él se encargaría de resguardar hasta el día en que aquella pura y sincera conexión fuese bendecida por la unión absoluta física y espiritual de dos almas que el destino unió y que nadie jamás habría de separar.


End file.
